


An Unlucky Night

by DemonsMuse



Series: Adventures in Blackouts and Friendship [2]
Category: The Blackout Club (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I don't know how to tag well yet my bad it's 1 am, Stalker, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsMuse/pseuds/DemonsMuse
Summary: It was just another night in Redacre. The stars were glimmering, the wind blew softly, and the Blackout Club ran yet another mission in an attempt to stop the spread of Speak-As-One. Unfortunately for them, CHORUS was prepared. They sent in a stalker, Arabella Peters, to put an end to the mission and return those kids to The Song. There was only one problem with THAT plan: No one expects three tranq darts to the back.





	An Unlucky Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first work on AO3! This one is about my character in the game The Blackout Club, made by Question. Based on an actual round of stalking I did when a kid let all three tranquilizer darts they could hold into my character, and I still got away from them. I hope you enjoy my 1AM writing!

The cool Virginia air swayed through Arabella’s hair as she climbed out of the door, brushing the dust off her jeans. Going through the doors aways meant she forgot something, but there was a calm to it. Something that kept her emotions down until she left. Sometimes she wished she could stay inside forever, but tonight wasn’t for sleeping. Tonight was for some light photography.

Redacre was always quiet this time of night. The stars glimmered overhead while patrols of sleepers and lucids strolled by. Ara hugged her jacket tighter around her, taking in the view for just a moment more.

As quickly as it fell, the silence was broken. A crackling radio buzzed in her ears as Ara whipped around, ducking behind the median. A report. A disturbance in 923. Signs of children echoed as wooden footsteps; Ara readied her camera. A few moments more and she peaked around the bushes, watching for any movement in the windows. One kid on the roof, another inside the house. They knew she was here; a few of her pictures were already sent. Both continuously looked over their shoulder, glances darting at every little sound. Ara smirked. Perfect, they were paranoid.

As soon as they turned their backs she walked from her hiding spot to the edge of the roof. Cool metal and rough shingles scratched her hands as she climbed, careful to not make a sound. Not even a grunt for her struggles. She crept closer, closer, closer, never making a sound to alert anyone to her presence. A crossbow glimmered in the starlight. Ara made a note to be wary but continued her advance.

“ _I got about twenty seconds before they get this,”_ she thought, taking her phone out of her pocket, “ _Let’s give them something to be scared about.”_ She held her phone for one, two seconds before sliding down under the lip of the roof, settling on the smaller patio roof just under her.

As soon as the pictures sent, Ara heard a faint buzzing from their pocket. The kid drew their phone faster than she’d ever seen before, eyes wide at the pictures. She’d been _right behind them._ The kid turned their head so fast it broke the stillness of the night, but to no avail. Arabella kept quiet just out of their sight. Or so she thought.

“Hey, found the Stalker!” The kid took off after her, jumping down the side of the roof, crossbow at the ready. Ara gritted her teeth.

“ _How?! I was completely out of sight! Only something bright…”_ It hit her. She looked up at the halo above her, softly glowing with a strange, engulfing power. There was no time to think before the kid was upon her and the chase was on. Ara lept into a dead sprint, running from the roof to a hedge, careful not to land on the weaker parts of the branches. The leaves crunched under her weight, causing just enough sound for a nearby Sleeper to go on alert. Glancing behind her, Ara took another leap, barely grabbing the roof of the next door house. Just as she was pulling herself up, a stabbing pain shot through her side followed by numbness.

“ _No time to think.”_ She waited a few moments for the kid to start to climb up before she took a running jump back to the house she came from. A sickening scraping of shingle against rubber alerted more sleepers, along with the thud of 90 pounds of kid landing on top of a roof. Profanity spouted from behind her as she smirked, ignoring the drowsiness coming over her. Ara stood there, taunting for a few moments before she took another few pictures just to add insult to injury. The kid scowled at her from across the way, a bit of murder flickering behind their eyes. Arabella ran a hand through her hair before turning tail and running once again, leaving quite a bit of space between her and her target.

 

That was the second mistake she made that night.

 

Ara swung her legs over the side of the roof, taking a small break while willing away the halo she’d been blessed with. Every muscle ached already, made even worse by the dart she now knew hit her. Her eyelids fluttered, trying to succumb to the chemicals. She just kept swinging her legs, wondering if the other person in the group would find her or not. The flashlight of a lucid passed her by, creeping quieter than usual. Ara pricked up an ear just in time to hear another _kachunk_ of a crossbow and feel another dart impale into her back. The force of the blow pushed her off the roof, instincts barely taking over in time to roll out of the fall.

“ _Shit!”_ A hiss and a laugh alerted the Lucid and another sleeper, but no one was able to find the kid. “ _They never do.”_ Ara scrambled to her feet, knowing her assailant was hiding just behind the chimney, and made a break for the nearest hatch. If she just got it, she would be okay. The Song would take away some of the fatigue.

Her limbs barely listened to her as she ran, stumbling over her own feet. Weakened arms struggled with the grate while adults scanned for the mischevious shooting child. Ara felt the skin on her hands break as her fingers slipped, unable to grip anything for the life of her. The sting of cold air and colder metal was all that kept her awake. She barely noticed the last dart hitting her. The fog seemed to climb around her, melting anything in its path into a misty nothingness. Shadows grew longer, fences higher, grates heavier. She knew that if that door didn’t open, she was done. That was three tranq darts. Three doses of large animal tranquilizer. In one small body. These things knocked out full-grown adults in one hit, what would it do to a kid? Fear jolted her awake just long enough to grab the edge and slide back into the Song, scraping both of her legs and arms, but still remaining.

Her consciousness faded into the background, materializing again only when she’d opened the door deep in the woods. A sticky warmth ran down her back, a bit of blood seeping out from holes in her jacket, but she didn’t care. All that mattered was getting back into that van. Forcing herself to move, Arabella slid towards the open back, barely registering the music that constantly played from the radio. Every limb felt as if it were an entire house attached to her body, and even her torso had the mobility of a small mountain range. Each step took all the concentration her pacified mind could muster. One step. Another step. Another. Another. One foot after the other. One step more. Then another step more. This was her mantra.

Ara flopped over the back of the stalker van, barely able to pull the rest of her body into the vehicle. The cool metal offered only the slightest of solace as the rest of her vision grew dark, fading into nothingness.

 

~  ~ ~

 

When she awoke, Arabella had almost no memory of what had happened at all. Light, dark, pain, sleep. All she could remember were the most visceral of feelings. Her entire body ached from fatigue, leaving her even now barely able to move. With some effort, she managed to pull herself up and sit against the mirror, leaning all her weight against it. Pain dull and sharp at the same time rocketed up her spine, reminding her of the wounds she’d taken. A slight tinge of nausea hit her at the thought of needing to get those cleaned out, especially considering how long she’d been asleep. That’s when it hit her.

“ _How long was I even out?”_ Weary eyes blinked at her phone screen in an attempt to focus on the tiny pixels. Once the numbers came into focus, Ara nearly dropped her phone, and not from her still weakened grip. _It was two days after she had gone out on that mission._ Ara’s heart started pounding, forcing her muscles and back to throb in time. Two whole days? What were her parents thinking? What about the club? They knew blackouts could take you down for longer, but she hadn’t even visited the club that night. Forcing her weary body to move, Ara struggled to her feet. Everything nearby served as a prop to keep her up, though as soon as she let go her muscles did as well.

“I’m getting home if I have to fucking _crawl.”_ She mumbled to herself, trying a few more times to stand. After the third try, she could consistently stay upright, though needed something to lean on in order to properly walk. Ara gazed out into the forest and sighed. This was gonna be a long walk.


End file.
